His Presence
by ashyt
Summary: Simply a romantic one shot between Kaoru and Kenshin. Kenshin watches as Kaoru puts their child to sleep, Kaoru ponders on their love for each other, and finally the two share an few intimate moments together.


His Presence

By: Kimisan

Summary: Simply a romantic one shot between Kaoru and Kenshin. Kenshin watches as Kaoru puts their child (Kenji, of course!) to

sleep, Kaoru ponders on their (Kaoru and Kenshin's) love for each other, and finally the two share an few intimate moments together. Set

after the two have been married for a time, obviously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. To be honest, I am slightly glad I do not, because if I did, it would not be the highly

appreciated and loved manga it is. Although I must say, I most certainly do wish I had Kenshin, he has such an admirable personality,

how can a girl not fall in love with him? Sigh...Oops! Got a bit too carried away...my sincerest apologies.

* * *

Of course she felt his presence; after so many years of being married, how could one not notice their lover's aura? Leaning against the

door frame, he turned is head to scan the entire room thoroughly before casting his eye at her. His lavender glance bore into hers, while it

seemed that through eye contact alone, he could name every one thought passing through her mind. Their eyes met for nothing more that a

moment, then she quickly reverted her gaze back to the creation of their love.

At times, it frightened her how he could look at her so. It being as though she was naked for the very first time in front of him,

regardless of her fully clothed self. Every time, every time he looked at her like that her heart would be sent into an uproar of emotions,

none of which could be defined. Some, the ignorant sort, would simply pass it off as her heart 'skipped a beat,' Fools, truly they were,

those who though like so. It was, undeniably, much more than they or anyone else could imagine.

No one else had been through the agonizing tortures this pair had gone through. The pains, physical, emotional, perhaps even

spiritual, would be enough send the most stable, life-loving individual into an endless rut of utter bitterness and insanity. They, however,

fought on, and in doing so, in enduring through all the life-shattering events, accomplished what they solely, God alone excluded, would

have the glory to accomplish. Therefore, in knowing that only, one could see how completely wrong and insignificant those who easily

brushed off the couples endless devotion honestly were.

They knew how incorrect others were when comparing them to what was seen as a 'perfect couple', yet never did they allow a single

shred of annoyance enter their bosoms. It was too easy to go about as though they were the only three in existence that they had ceased

to find a reason to attempt to impress the incompetents. Which is why they lived the way they did.

Slightly inland, near secluded beach, far from the wanderer's eye, lay a house, nothing fancy, and surely not a castle in the least. It

was built up by the very hands of the inhabitants, and thus none else could lay claim on it. Not that it could be easily found, for while it had

shimmering ocean in its frontal view, a thick forest surrounded its backside. Not unlike a secret Eden all their own. They had everything

they needed, from each other to a well maintained, horse-pulled carriage, allowing them access to the few people they held near to their

hearts.

The adorable home in which they lived was built according to their expectations, three master bedrooms, each with its own bathroom.

The third room, which was obviously not used by any of the family members, served as a guest bedroom, though dust would have filled it

from lack of use, if not for the couples weekly cleaning. Apart from the bedrooms, the house also contained a spacious living room, a

pleasant dining room, and of course, a kitchen that fit their needs.

She pondered on how lovely everything seemed until she was done dressing her child. Lifting him gently, she carefully strolled past her

husband and into the young ones room. Tucking the blankets around its small frame and then sweetly kissing the child's cheek, she

headed back to her quarters, where her husband silently waited for her return. She moved past him once again to enter their room, and

began tidying it up. Scattered papers and toys were reset into their proper places, and she slowly made her way over to the bedside, all

the while being watched by her husbands loving gaze.

Unbeknown to her, as she straitened the sheets, her husband quietly made his way to her. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her

from behind, causing her to gasp slightly at the sudden gesture. As he pulled her body closer into his warm embrace, he rested his head

on her shoulders and sighed while glancing at a picture hanging on the wall across from them. It was a recently taken photograph,

depicting the threesome. In it showed a side view of him with his arms wrapped around his Love's waist, head on hers, and they were

both casting adoring looks at their child, who was frolicking in the waves.

After staring at the photograph a moment longer, he closed his eyes slowly, nudging his wife in the crook of her neck. This made her

sigh happily, before turning around and lifting her hand to caress his facial features. Her left hand cupped his right cheek, and she traced

the outline of his lips with the other. She then traced his cheekbone, eyebrows, eyelashes, and finally his nose before he decided to open

his eyes again. Smiling down at her, he pulled her close for another embrace, while she lifted and slowly encircled her arms around about

his neck.

For what seemed like an eternity, they held this intimate embrace before he spaced away from her lightly. Looking up in longing, she

allowed him to pierce into her eyes, giving him all access to her deepest dreams and emotions. Tilting her head just so, she leaning up

against him a placed a soft, loving kiss on his cheek. Growling with contentment, he bent down as she pulled away and captured her lips

with his own.

It was then that they thought about all the things they had been through, both thinking about the exact same adventures simultaneously,

without even knowing. This somehow sparked the thought of 'who, who would I be without my beloved?' and, in order to diminish the

thought, they leaned even more into each other, deepening the kiss into something that none else would ever have the chance, or

complicity even, to attempt.

Breath taken, the two pulled apart once again, inhaling short puffs of air after such an invigorating kiss. He looked down at his wife with

such love and utter desire, she quickly went to kiss him again. This kiss sent a slight shiver to go up both of their spines, and when it

subsided, he picked her up tenderly, releasing her temporarily from his lips. Carrying her into the bed, he took up her lips again, which

caused the simple kiss to turn into a sacred lovers war.

After their war, he sweetly kissed the ring he had given her long ago, the same that marked her as his, from their wedding day to the

end of time. Holding her body close to his, her head tucked into his brood chest, he softly whispered, "Sweet dreams, my dearest love,

my gentle..Kaoru..."

* * *

I guess I should start by apologizing profusely about not updating 'Inuyasha Baby!' I am truly sorry and regretful of how long it has

taken me to update that little fan fiction of mine! To be completely honest, I completely forgot where I was going to go with it, so I will

probably add some kind of lame ending and compress it to a one shot. To explain what's going on in this story, I am not quite sure where

it came from...I suppose I just wanted to write a romantic one shot between one of my very favorite couples. In case you didn't get the

subtle hints, This was between Kenshin and Kaoru.

Also, I would like to include that I had a very hard time choosing whether this would

be an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, or a Kenshin/Kaoru fic. If you change his eyes (in the first paragraph) from 'lavender' to 'amber', 'ring' to 'bite

mark', and 'Kaoru' to 'Kagome' (in the last paragraph), it could very well be an Inuyasha fan fiction. Scary, but I'm serious, go ahead and

try it. I only decided to make it a Kenshin/Kaoru fan fiction because I have been stuck on those to for a while now. (Not to say that I am

not also stuck on Inuyasha/Kagome, but I already have an Inuyasha/Kagome fiction, sillies!)

Now, before you reprimand me for not keeping completely to the manga/anime .;;, please remember that this is a fanfic, so it was made and

written according to what I believe should have been. I like the idea of Kenshin and Kaoru living away from people, it keeps them away form Kenshin's

enemies and such folk. I did mention that yes, they do if fact keep in touch with their friend, it is not like they have totally secluded themselves from the

world.

Lastly, I am soo sorry it was so short! Really I am! I meant for it to be much longer, and since I only read things that are over 1,000

words minimum, I strive to write such things as well, so please forgive for making this so short! I may redo it to make it a bit longer, but I

just want to get the main idea out in the open. I do not know if this exact story (or anything similar) has been done, although I'm sure it

has. I just hope I really caught the reader's attention and made it somewhat enjoyably unique.

To all my fantastic readers: My gratitude knows no bounds if you enjoyed this story, and I would like to thank you oh so much for

taking the time to read. May you have a great day, and a pleasurable life filled with many wonderful surprise...

AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! It is too short! Grr...I hate myself.

Kimisan .


End file.
